


Better

by bluevalentin3



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sick Timmy, i’m soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluevalentin3/pseuds/bluevalentin3
Summary: Armie takes care of sick Timmy





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> Was feeling soft today

“Hey baby how ya feeling” armie asks walking in  
“Still not good I feel hot and cold and stuffed up and everything hurts” I say with tears in his eyes  
“Don’t cry t we’ll get you to feeling better” armie says sincerely  
He walks over to me and kisses my forehead then slides in bed next to me and places me on his stomach so my heads on his chest, I pull the blankets over us and snuggle into him  
The feeling he gives me instantly replaces the sickness for a moment I drift off to sleep but about an hour later I run to the bathroom to throw up, I’m hunched over the toilet throwing up and shaking, I realize a moment later than I’m crying as well the pain is so bad in my stomach  
“Armie” I say shakily but barley getting it out luckily he woke up and came to me realizing what was happening  
“It’s alright t I know it hurts baby get it out” he says rubbing a warm hand on my back  
I finish throwing up and start sobbing, armie pulls me into him and holds me, he reaches over to the counter to wet a wash cloth and he wipes at my mouth and face  
“Shhh” he says running his finger through my curls  
I love him so much.  
“I’m gonna run you a warm bath T is that alright” he asks quietly  
I nod my head and he starts to run the bath feeling it to make sure it’s not to hot or to cold  
He helps me strip my clothes and gently helps me into the bath  
I wash myself off then he washes my curls, I soak for a few minutes then get out  
He wraps me in a towel and I go to grab one of his shirts and a pair of my boxers, i inhale the shirt and instantly feel a happy feeling, it smells like home.  
I throw them on and climb into bed, minutes later armie comes into bed as well and holds me while whispering sweet things in my ear.  
I will never get enough of the feeling of his skin against mine  
Warm. Soft. Accepting. Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated ❤️


End file.
